tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Damo Auld
Damo Auld is a former Knight Brother of the Dragonguard who appears in [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46290#257 Plight of the Reachmen: Part III] & [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68527#216 Part IV] as a prisoner in Cidhna Mine. In the following chapters he becomes a member of the forsworn. However after the second fall of Granite Hall, Damo abandoned his forsworn brethren to their fates and fled into obscurity. Three years later he appears in [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:97162#354 AGOT: High Rock] having recently taken part in the conspiracy to assassinate High King Garth Lariat Biography (Pre-Plight of the Reachmen) Damo Auld was Born to a native reachmen family in 4E 202 and was given the birth name Damo by his parents. Unfortunately Damo's parents died when he was mere weeks old at the hands of the Dragonborn during the Blade's retaking of Sky Haven Temple at the camp in Karthspire. The baby now parent-less would be found by a wandering merchant, displaced following the dragon attack at Karthspire by the name Emeric Auld, who proceeded to unofficially adopt the infant as his son. After living a sheltered life in High Rock, Damo set out to become famous in the books of history. This desire for glory would lead the young breton into joining one of the most prestigous orders in Tamriel, The newly reformed Dragonguard. As a young 18 year old Damo was sent on his first mission, on the mission his tactical inexperience became apparent as he was quickly captured by brigands and lynched. Damo hung for 5 minutes before his comrades could rescue him and was forever left with a reminder of the event... a scar. Several years later Damo was routinely removing the forsworn presence from the base of the temple at Karthspire and discovered a journal pertaining to his birth and early childhood. In his rage Damo killed one of his comrades and fled, swearing to return and help the native reachmen, his brethren reclaim their land. : '''' Events of the Plight of the Reachmen: Part III & IV By the time of 4E 224 Damo Auld had been captured and imprisoned for the crime of Murder by the Markarth city guard. Post Plight of the Reachmen TBA Events of AGOT: High Rock TBA Weapons and Apparels Since he was initiated into the Dragonguard Damo has consistently worn the armour, despite having defected from the order just before the forsworn uprising. He wore the armour during his travels to wayrest to acquire the poison that killed High King Garth Lariat, something which he regretted as he was able to be identified and subsequently captured by King Edgar Stentor. Upon his release Damo led Shornhelm wearing the armour throughout the Civil war as second in command to General Lux. During the forsworn uprising he also used a pale glass blade which was given to him by his father Emeric as a reward for gaining acceptance into the Dragonguard although the blade was lost during the second fall of Granite Hall when Damo was captured. Trivia * Damo is often considered the hot head of the three Auld brothers whilst Cassander is the noble brother and Rodwell is the schemer. * Despite this short temper, during the course of the High Rock Civil War under the tutelage of General Tiberius Lux he learnt to control his anger and become a more well rounded warrior. * He is also without a doubt the best swordsman of the Auld family, with possibly only Sir Beren matching and his adoptive ancestor Anders Auld succeeding his blade abilities. * It was revealed in AGOT: High Rock by Sir Kevan Rie, Uncle of his two elder brothers that Damo is actually the son of Emeric and a forsworn woman named Tara that he fell in love with on a hunting trip in the Reach. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reachmen Category:Royalty Category:One-Handed Warriors